The Calling of Tasuki
by Shar-dono
Summary: A plague of Mikos upon thy house.... very early work...


The Calling of Tasuki  
  
© 1998 songshadow@hotmail.com  
and  
jainasw@hotmail.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
This used to be a Poem. Now it's a reality! *evil grin*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Computer Lab, RGS, Singpore]  
Shar: [Drawing up a chair] Hey Amanda, whatcha doing?  
Am: Hi Shar, it's a page on Tasuki no Miko.  
Shar: Tasuki-sama puts up with one? [grins]  
Am: [laughs] I doubt he knows!  
Shar: [points to a graphic] Hey, what's this? looks like my  
T-zone problem.   
Am: That's...[looks at Shar's forehead, the screen, and her  
forehead again]... oh my.  
Shar: [blinks] What? [reads the strange undecipherable text]  
"Oh thou heavenly star, flame of the Suzaku"? What's with  
the bad poetry?  
Am: [slowly] Shar, that's the sign of the Miko and Holy Text  
of Summoning! Do you know what this means?  
Shar: [skeptical] Frankly? No.  
Am: Shar! You're Tasuki's Miko!  
Shar: [gape] ...... [carefully] Are we talking Hon Shun'u the  
Genrou here?  
  
-----------------------------  
[School Hall, late that night]  
  
Am: [grinning from ear to ear, directing Shar's antics] Okay,  
now you stand in the center and recite the text.  
Shar: [grumbles and dusts her hands free of chalk] Any other  
Miko probably had all this done for them. [fakes a kick at  
the elaborate setup of chalk diagrams and candles]  
Am: Careful now, you don't want to have to do it again, do you?  
Shar: [takes her place] Alright, alright! "Oh heavenly star,  
Flame of the Suzaku, I call upon you to appear before us."  
Do I really have to read this? Oh, alright. [sigh] "I put  
myself at your feet, to descend upon, possess or whatever  
you command and so desire" and blah blah blah, really 'Manda,  
this text sux! "And as it would please you, so please us oh  
great star of Divinity, Grace us with your presence, Suzaku  
no Tasuki!"  
  
[Silence. Nothing happens.]  
  
Shar: Well? Now what?  
Am: [checks her printouts] Oh, um...it says here. "Wait for 3  
minutes and stand back."  
  
[They exchange a glance]  
  
Shar: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? [Am nods and grins]  
Sounds like instant noodles. [steps away after 3 minutes]  
  
[Flash of red light overhead.]  
  
Tasuki: Can someone get some hot water? This bath's co...gyaaa!!!  
Am: Hey, it works! Cool! [thinks: Tasuki in instant noodles  
cup, asking for hot water, hm...]  
Shar: [eyeing Tasuki suspiciously] Shouldn't we be the ones  
screaming, Shun'u?  
Tasuki: Arrgghhh!!! I've just about had it with you Mikos! Can't a  
guy get any peace at all??!!! Nap-time, lunch-time,  
dinner-time, pillage-time, that last Miko grabbed me just  
as I was kicking that @#$@#@ bastard's sorry ass! You people  
are worse than them @#$$@#$@#@@ roaches!  
Am: [politely offers a piece of material to Tasuki]  
Shar: [erases all the chalk and removes candles]  
Tasuki: And without so @#$@@# much as a by your leave! Women! Always  
so @#@$#@ inconsiderate! and @#$$@@ unreasonable! One of you  
mikos make me drop a plate last week and Ma says it's -My-  
fault! #$@#@@$# ! That's why i hate women!  
Am: [can't help laughing hard] I'm so sorry to hear that!  
Shar: You're quite done, Shun'u?  
Tasuki: No I'm not @#$#@@ done! In fact, I'll just go straight home  
with this scroll I have here and never see you #@#$@@# girls  
again! [hysterical, mean laugh] Adios, babes! [Reaches behind  
and checks all over, but comes out only with his Tessen]  
Am &  
Shar: Well? [pointed look, arms folded]  
Tasuki: Eheheheh, I must've left it behind with my clothes...  
Shar: I thought so.  
Am: [grins]  
Tasuki: Grrarrgghhh!!! [waving his Tessen around] I'll get out of here  
somehow! You'll see! [advances towards Amanda, the easier  
target (mainly because she seems more innocent that she  
actually is)]  
Shar: [rolls eyes] Men. [baps Tasuki from behind with her heavy file]  
Tasuki: OwowowowowOW!!! What the #$#@@#$@ HELL did you do that for?!!!  
Am: [hands Shar one end of a rope and they start to tie Tasuki up]  
Shar: [takes Tessen] To tie you up. Now stuff it. [gives him one of   
her looks]  
Tasuki: [whimpers involuntarily]  
Am: Now what do we do with him? I can't bring him home. [envisions  
'bringing him home' like a little lost puppy] [sweatdrop]  
Shar: Hmmm...Neither can I. [pondering silence] What say we leave him  
in Stairwell 3? Should be safe enough there. We can check on  
him after school.  
Tasuki: Wha?!  
  
[Am and Shar pull Tasuki to his feet and bring him to Stairwell 3]  
  
Tasuki: Gaa! you can't leave me here! Not all alone!!!  
Shar: Oh yes we can. Just watch us.  
Am: Here, you can use this to keep warm. [hands him a jacket]  
Tasuki: Shimatta! Bakayarou! Inu! Shine! [sprouts a whole train of  
curses]  
Shar: [promptly gags him]  
Tasuki: Mmph! Mmmmph!  
Shar: Come on 'Manda, let's call it a night.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
[Outside school gates, a few weeks later]  
  
Girl 1: You know what I saw last weekend?  
Girl 2: No, what?   
Girl 1: I saw Sharen and Amanda at Orchard with this really cute guy!  
Girl 2: Those mice?! Are you sure?! Could be some stranger on the  
street, don't even know each other! Or someone's brother!  
Girl 1: I'm serious! Hey! That's him over there, the guy with the  
orange hair.  
  
[Girl2 looks and manages to stop her drool in time]  
  
Girl 2: Hi, are you waiting for someone?  
Tasuki: Sharen and Amanda. Do you know them?  
Girl 1: Are you one of their brothers or cousin or something?  
Tasuki: Suzaku's blessings! No! They're my......  
Shar: Tasuki! Hey! [takes his arm]  
Am: Hi Tasuki. [takes his other arm]  
Tasuki: Shar! Am! What took you so long?!  
Am: [innocent blink] Not our fault the teacher kept us back!  
Shar: [sweetly] Sorry!  
Tasuki: [gets embarrassed] Humph.  
Am: What are we doing today?  
Tasuki: Whatever you girls want. As usual.  
Shar: Okay, what about......  
  
[walks to bus-stop]  
  
Girl 2: How does she do that???  
Girl 1: Yeah, how did they snare him so completely???  
  
[shift camera to Shar's bag and closing in with a circle of X-ray  
view, showing the Tessen among Shar's books]  
  
Voice-over: Sometimes, you've just got to have the right stuff.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------E N D-----------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
